Young and healthy hearts
by Neonbutterfly21
Summary: SEQUEL TO BROKEN HEARTS & BANDAGES Puss and Kitty have a kitten named Anjelica. Puss taught her well and when trouble comes along, she handles it like a pro. But when her pregnant mother falls ill, she cant fight with teeth and claws. While trying to help her mother, Anjelica has no idea that she is a target of a group of evil cats who want her dead. Will she find out to late?
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I know that it has been at least a year since I have uploaded anything on fanfiction and I am so sorry for that. I have been running around like a chicken with its head cut off! Anyway, I have started the sequel to Broken hearts and bandages! YAY! And i have thought of a plot that i had never thought of before! so I hope you all like it! I'm trying so hard to make time for this so just give me time please. Love you all!

-Neonbutterfly21

Young and healthy hearts

A Puss in Boots fanfiction

I do not own Puss and Boots! If I did, I would be rich and be living in a house full of cats! Lol! JK!

By: Neonbutterfly21

Sequel to Broken hearts and bandages

Story started: February 22, 2013

Story ended: ?

Prologue

The night seemed to drag on. It was a hot night in San Ricardo. Puss and Kitty were sleeping when Kitty woke up groaning painfully and her legs were kicking up a fit. Puss was woken up to a kick in the shoulder.

"Puss! Get up! The kits! There-Ahh!" She was cut off by a surge of pain, but Puss knew.

Puss shot up and picked up Kitty bridal style. He hesitated for a moment. Where could he take her?! Then he shot up and ran to the orphanage. Amelia!

When he got to the orphanage, he was panting heavily. He knocked on the door hard and fast as he held Kitty to himself, trying to quiet her painful the door opened, Amelia stood there looking at Kitty in horror.

"What happened?!" She yelled in a spanish acsent.

"The kits are on their way! Mama! You have to help her! Please!" Puss answered and begged in panic.

Amelia nodded and took Kitty into her arms. Puss followed her down the hall in a great hurry.

"Stay in the hall, Puss. I will help her."

At first Puss was hesitant, then Kitty let out a groan and he quickly nodded.

About two hours went by and Puss had been pacing the hallway back and forth the whole time. He could hear Kitty on the other side of the door and Amelia doing her best to comfort her.

It felt like centuries had gone by before Puss could hear little meows and squeaks. His heart warmed at the sound. He wanted to burst through the door and see but Amelia had told him to stay in the hallway. A few minutes went by and Amelia opened the door with a smile.

"You can come in now. You have a beautiful she-kit!" Amelia moved aside to let him in.

Puss walked in to see Kitty on a small bed in the corner of the room with a bowl of water beside her. Kitty smiled when she saw Puss.

Puss approached her and saw a tiny orange kitten pressed against Kitty's belly. "Shes beautiful! You did great Kitty!" Puss whispered in amazement.

Kitty purred. "She still needs a name."

Puss looked deeply into Kitty's eyes. "What about Luna?" Kitty shook her head. "I don't like that...what about Anjelica?"

Suddenly a loud squeak came from the bundle of orange fur.

Puss and Kitty both purred. "I like that...and I think she likes it too!"

And so they named her Anjelica.

"Can I get a better look at her?" Puss asked, smiling down at his daughter.

Kitty nodded and rolled the bundle over. Puss gasped. She had a black patch of fur on her forehead that looked like hair and her two front paws were white. Her eyes were not open yet, but Puss was still amazed by the cute kitten.

"I'm going to make you the best fighter this world has ever seen! I will protect you and love you forever! I won't let anyone take you away from me! They will have to pry you out of my cold dead paws!" Puss whispered his vow into the kit's fur as he leaned softly onto Kitty with his face pressing gently into Anjelica's fur, listening to her little heart beat.

Well I really hope you guys liked that! its not much but I know you don't want to miss what's coming up! Please review and tell me what you think! -Neonbutterfly21


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer- I do not own Puss in boots! If i did, i would make Puss in boots minions and take over the world!HAHAHA!...okay I admit I'm not a funny person.

***WARNING: Mild violence in chapter!***

"No! Do it again!" Yelled a voice.

"What?! But I got it right!" Another voice answered.

Puss was standing in an open field with his daughter, Anjelica.

"No you didn't! You forgot the trip!" Puss said, demonstrating the move to his daughter.

He took his sword and swiped the air with it while keeping low to the ground. He darted forward, with one leg up to trip the invisible opponent. The he twisted and stood on his front paws for a brief second before completing the flip and landing on his two feet, with his sword facing the invisible enemy.

" And thats how its done!" Puss said, panting.

Anjeclica repeated the move but almost fell over when she landed. She regained her balance and looked at her father with a nervous grin.

"Hmm...We will have to go over it tomorrow. But you did good today. Go see your mother, she has something for you to do." Puss told Anjelica.

"The laundry? I already did that." Anjelica replied as she stretched her back.

Puss sighed as he picked up a cloth and began wiping it along his sword. "Then you are free to go..."

Anjelica's eyes lit up.

"But!" Puss began as he made eye contact with Anjelica.

"Be back before sunset and stay out of trouble!"

Anjelica nodded before taking off through the trees on the side of the field. She didn't have a hat or boots like her father did, or a cape like her mother did, but she had a pocket knife that she kept in her belt pocket. She had gotten it for her birthday two years ago when she turned 13. She was now 15.

She ran through the forest, going up trees and jumping from branch to branch. When she got to the ground, she would slide down underneath giant tree roots and low hanging branches.

When she got to town, the streets had barely anyone on them. She crept out of the bushes she was hiding in. Her mother and father were outlaws, so Anjelica was always in town, shopping and other errands. Not that Puss and Kitty never went into town, it was just easier for them to go unseen.

Anjelica was still cautious. She looked alot like her father, so it wouldn't be hard to mistake her for him.

She walked over to her favorite shopping stand, the swords and other weapons. Sometimes Anjelica would see other girls at the jewelry stand and snicker at the orange gato at the weapon stand.

Anjelica was used to it though. Other she-cats in town would make fun of her. But she believed it was because all they knew how to do is spread rumors when she knew how to split another cat in half.

An old man sat behind the stand and noticed Anjelica.

Hello, Angel! How are your folks?" Asked the friendly old man.

He had black hair and a black beard with a few white hairs. He wore some old shorts and a red faded tee shirt. The man knew both Puss and Kitty, but he knew their whole story. So they were all good friends.

"Hi, Mr. Al! Everyones great! How's business?"

turned his head and nodded. "It's not as good as it used to be but the town soldiers only buy from me still!"

"Thats always good!" Anjelica smiled.

" I don't mean to rush you, but Amelia was looking for you this morning, you should go pay her a visit."

Anjelica nodded and exchanged goodbyes with .

She started down the street to the orphanage , not knowing that someone watched her from the shadows. They followed her skillfully and swiftly, staying out of the corners of her eyes.

Even though they stayed out of sight, they could not fool Anjelica. She stopped and let the wind soar through her whiskers and she perked her ears.

"come out! I know you're there!" she hissed without moving. It was silent for a moment, but she didn't move. She was only a foot away from the orphanage doorsteps.

She sniffed the air quietly. She could smell about four cats, none of them were from San Ricardo.

Suddenly the orphanage door opened and standing there was Amelia.

"Amelia! Get back inside!" Anjelica yelled as four cats lept out of the shadows.

Amelia gasped as Anjelica pushed her into the orphanage, closing the door.

Anjelica's fur stood up as she stood defensibly in front of the orphanage door. All the cats wore a black suit covering their whole bodies except for their eyes. They looked like the gato ninjas from Anjelica's kittenhood story books.

All the cats attacked at charged at one cat while sticking out her leg to kick the other three. She rolled around with one cat and clawed furiously at his face. She felt teeth chomp down on the back of her neck and pull her, but she fell back purposely and squashed him. She twirled her body and bit into the nearest paw of the tom.

From the smell of it, they were all toms except for one.

The tom yowled in pain and Anjelica lept off of him, kicking him in the stomach hard. She did a backflip and landed between the orphanage door and the masked she-cat.

"No you don't!" Anjelica yelled as she crashed her side into the torso of the she-cat. They rolled down the stairs in a frenzy of claws, teeth and orange dust.

Anjelica immediately dashed in front of a tom and moved out of the way, just in time for him to crash into another tom that had been chasing her.

Anjelica spotted a long piece of rope on the side of the orphanage and grabbed it.

She jumped onto the heads of the dizzy toms and wrapped the rope around them as the blacked out.

She turned around to be crashed into by the she-cat.

Anjelica struggled, but was pinned down.

"Stupid gato!" Hissed the she-cat.

Anjelica was clawed in the face by the she-cat as the other tom, began to kick her stomach.

Anjelica yowled in pain, but suddenly went limp. As planned, the she-cat and the tom stopped, thinking she was unconscious. As soon as they had, Anjelica kicked up with all her strength and sent the she-cat flying.

The tom growled and charged at Anjelica, but she grabbed her pocket knife and jumped over the tom's head with her arm out.

When she heard a screech, she knew that her knife had cut him.

She saw the she-cat trying to stand up and the tom crouching and holding his arm to his body.

Anjelica grabbed the she-cat and tied her to the other two blacked out toms. She then dragged the bleeding tom to be tied to the other three. She made sure that they were tied tightly before standing up and wiping some blood off her cheek.

Just then, the town's soldiers burst into the clearing.

"What happened here?!" Asked the head soldier, loudly.

All eyes turned to the orphanage door as Amelia ran out and pushed her way through the soldiers to Anjelica.

"Anjelica saved the orphanage from cat bandits!" She announced, hugging Anjelica.

"Anjelica! Your face is bleeding!" Amelia gasped.

"I'm okay." Anjelica reassured.

"Anjelica fought off and tied up four bandits by herself?!" Asked the head soldier surprised.

"Yes! She did! I saw it with my own eyes!" Amelia answered.

The head soldier walked up to Anjelica and helped her walk to the orphanage door. "Let Amelia tend to your wounds for now, but be in the town square town tomorrow at noon."

Anjelica nodded, not letting the excitement that roared in her stomach show.

Amelia helped Anjelica inside as the soldiers gathered the bandits. Anjelica smiled. Her parents would be so proud of her!

Well that's chapter one! I stayed up till 12am to get this up for you peoplz, so please review and tell me what you think!

-Neonbutterfly21


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note!

Hey guys! i know it has been awhile since i have uploaded. One, the second chapter is really really long and i write in a spiral and then type it up. I am a super slow typer! Another reason is because of school. They keep slapping me in the face with tests and math homework so it won't be until at least after school is out. The first week after school lets out i have a band camp thing that i HAVE to go to, then i have some church camp stuff i need to do. i go to church on wednesdays and sundays so i cant upload then. Also, I'm kind losing this story...however i will not stop until it is finished and i will not rush it like i rushed my last story. I have to say it now though...the story will have a very sad part in it. But don't worry! You guys will love this story and i will give you guys the best i can do! Again, i apologize about the delay and i will try to get something up as soon as possible. i will check my fanfiction account every thursday and maybe i can get some of the story up faster.

Love, Neonbutterfly21


	4. Schools out! (Authors note)

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to get anything up. I'm sure that most of you in school understand this! I have been going through a ruff break up and some other crazy things. I will tell you all that I'm very young. I'm leaving and going to high school. so I had to leave behind a lot of teachers and younger friends. So I'm not just lazy. I actually have a lot going on. Also...this summer is going to be super super busy for me. I will try my best and I will even try typing up as much of the other chapter that I'm working on today. I will be working very hard on this for you guys!


End file.
